At the Beginnig
by inuloverxx
Summary: Sonfic. After an arugment with Inuyasha Kagome runs to the forest.There she gets a surprise from Inuyasha Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song

Summary: After an argument with Inuyasha, Kagome runs to the forest. This is my first fanfic so please be nice 

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-song lyrics**

**At The Beginning **

After having another hurtful argument with Inuyasha, Kagome grabs her bag and runs out of the hut.

"You have really blown it now Inuyasha!" Shippo butted in.

"Inuyasha, what I don't understand is why do you keep going after Kikyo when you know it hurts Kagome" sighed Sango.

"Fine. I'll go after her" he replied and stormed out of the hut.

_Flashback_

Inuyasha returns after seeing Kikyo.

"Have a nice time with Kikyo ?" Kagome asked without looking up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you have been going off with her for ages now and I was wondering did you enjoy yourself" Kagome's voice full of anger and sorrow.

Inuyasha put on a stern face but inside this was killing him.

"I went to ask her did she hear anything about Naraku's whereabouts"

"Really? 'cus you have been doing that a lot lately. You might as well get her to hunt for the jewel shards with you!"

Kagome was so hurt by Inuyasha that this sudden burst of anger took over her and she couldn't control it.

"Maybe I will then if your gonna keep acting like this!"

"Fine!!" and she left.

_End of Flashback_

"_She was so angry when she left. She probably went back to her era" _he thought as he followed her scent.

He went straight to the well but her scent lead him to the Goshinboku. He jumped quietly into a nearby tree and then carefully into the Goshinboku so not to disturb the crying miko below. He hated it she cryed. He felt so helpless.

"_I'm so stupid" _she cried to herself "_Inuyasha didn't deserve that"._

She reached for her bag and pulled out her CD-player. Inuyasha knew straight away she was going to play THAT song. He didn't hate it at all, it was just Kagome played it so many times he thought his head would burst. In a way, Inuyasha thought the song reminded him of them. It expressed his feelings for her in a way he couldn't.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, took a few slow breaths and pressed play. But this time she sang along with it.

**We were strangers starting out on a journey.**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.**

**Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you.**

Then suddenly she heard a voice in the tree singing.

**No one told me I was going to find you.**

It was Inuyasha !

**Unexpected what you did to my heart**

He jumped down from the tree, still singing, and landed in front of Kagome.

**When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start**

Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he held her tightly.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going.**

**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.**

**Life is a road now and forever **

**Wonderful journey.**

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry for going after Kikyo, Kagome"

**I'll be there when the world stops turning.**

**I'll be there when the storm is through.**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

"I love you Kagome" as he pressed his lips against hers. Kagome responded in a way to say "I love you too".

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure.**

**Never dreaming how are dreams would come true**

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you.**

They broke their kiss for air and sat holding each other.

"This is defiantly our song" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going.**

**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.**

**Life is a road now and forever **

**Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning.**

**I'll be there when the storm is through.**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you.**

They both sat and listened. Then they started singing Inuyasha's favourite verse.

**I knew there was somebody somewhere.**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**I know that my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

Inuyasha held Kagome tighter and whispered "will you be my mate?".

"YES!" she cried and kissed him passionately.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going.**

**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing.**

**Life is a road now and forever **

**Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning.**

**I'll be there when the storm is through.**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you.**

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going.**

**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**

**On……**

**Starting out on a journey.**

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going.**

**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing **

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning…..**

**With you.**

* * *

Well I hope you liked please review

Inuloverxx


End file.
